KNOW YOUR ENEMY
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Bahkan, jika ditanya, ia akan memilih nyawa atau jari, ia pasti menjawab, "Aku pilih jari,"


**Satu hal yang bisa gue bilang, ini ide fic ini muncul pas gue lagi di bengkel, fiuuh…**

**= 3 = , gue gak maksa baca loh.**

**This is up to you~**

**.**

**-KNOW YOUR ENEMY-**

**==UchihaSASUKExUzumakiNARUTO==**

**==BATTLE-1==**

**-KNOW YOUR ENEMY-**

**.**

Dunianya adalah dunia dimana semua berjalan lambat dan membosankan, dunianya adalah tempat teraman, ia bisa bersembunyi dari semua masalah, dunianya adalah taman bermain paling menyenangkan, dan pusat dunianya ada di sepuluh jari tangannya.

Mulai dari jempol, telunjuk, jari tengah, jari manis dan kelingking.

Tangan kiri dan tangan kanan.

Ia merasakan semua sentuhan dari tangannya, semua bunyi, semua warna, semua rasa dan semua sensasi.

Bahkan, jika ditanya, ia akan memilih nyawa atau jari, ia pasti menjawab,

"Aku pilih jari,"

Bukan karena ia aneh, maniak atau apa,

Ia hanya tidak punya apa-apa lagi kecuali jari-jarinya, jari yang mengajarkannya kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan dari bermain musik.

Saat ia bisa menari di atas tuts piano, saat ia bisa menggesek bow ke senar biola, saat ia bisa meniup saxophone, saat ia bisa menguasai hampir semua alat musik.

Itulah definisi kebahagiaan, definisi dunia, definisi musik, semua berpusat pada jarinya, ia, Uzumaki Naruto.

**KNOW YOUR ENEMY**

Meratapi ketidakmampuannya untuk membeli sebuah baby grand piano, bahkan yang bekas sekali pun, mata biru Naruto nanar, melongok sekali lagi pada piano bekas yang terpajang bosan di sebuah toko loak di sudut kota.

30.000 Yen! Ugh, uang makan selama sebulan! Kalau pun uang sebanyak itu ada, ia harus makan apa sebulan kedepan? Dan jika ia membeli piano itu, harus diletakkan di mana pula?

"Jaa na, baby grand..."

Meski ia tahu baby grand itu memerlukan tuner,satu dua tutsnya telah sedikit aus, dan beberapa sudut pianonya telah retak, entah kenapa, ia masih saja ingin membeli piano itu.

Ia sangat menginginkannya sejak pertama melihat piano itu 2bulan lalu, sewaktu tersesat akibat mengambil rute salah untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap, agar tidak ada yang membeli piano itu, paling tidak sampai ia bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak 30.000 yen. Entah, makan waktu berapa lama untuk menabung dan bekerja mencari uang sebanyak itu, atau tiba-tiba ada orang baik hati yang mau membelikan si baby grand piano untuknya.

Tidak lama berjalan, ia menemukan box telepon, menatap benda yang sudah jarang ditemui sekarang ini, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu hal, ia harus segera menelepon pria tua itu. Merogoh kantong celananya, ia menemukan recehan, yang selama ini selalu ia kumpulkan.

"_Halo?"_ Suara di ujung telepon, terdengar berat dan sedikit meracau, si _Blonde _menyeringai lebar, menyandarkan dirinya kaca pembatas box telepon, "Oi, Bee! Ini aku, Naruto!"

"_Sialan, kau bocah! Ada apa mengganggu tidur siangku, haaaaah?"_

Naruto menyeringai, ia sudah biasa dengan nada kasar ini, "Keh, santai _ossan!_ Aku Cuma mau tau, ada lowongan apa tidak? Aku sudah bosan menganggur gini!"

"_Bah! __Apa peduliku, kau mau nganggur atau tidak!"_

"Ayolah, aku tau kau pasti punya lowongan untukku 'kan? Atau kau mau melihat pintu apartemenmu yang indah itu berlumuran lumpur?" si _Blonde _berkata pelan, tetapi penuh aura mengancam. Ooh... Pria tua itu pasti masih ingat apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada sepatu dan pakaiannya, saat menolak permintaannya si pirang.

"_Baik-baik! Ada lowongan di salah satu cabang waralaba Sharingan__ di Jalan!—"_

TOK! TOK! TOK! Ada suara ketukan di pintu box telepon, namun si _blonde _tidak peduli.

"—_kau hubungi saja bagian-"_

TOK! TOK! TOK! Suara ketukan itu semakin mengganggu, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Bee dengan jelas.

"—_aku kenal dengan __salah satu manajernya, hmm... kalau tidak salah—"_

TOK! TOK! TOK! Aargh! Naruto menekan satu jari ke lubang telingannya.

"—_Hayate! Kau bilang saja, kalau kau tau ini dari aku, pasti—"_

BRAAAK! Heh? Suara pintu didobrak?

"Bisa cepat sedikit, tidak?"

Seulur tangan telah memutuskan telepon Naruto, masih memegang gagang telepon umum, mata birunya menusuri ujung tangan putih pucat itu. Sampai ia bertemu pada sesosok manusia, bermuka tipikal Jepang yang tirus dan kepucatan, rambut dan matanya hitam mengkilat, mengerikan pikir Naruto, bagaimana bisa ada orang sepucat ini, "HEI! Kau baru saja mengacaukan kesempatanku untuk bekerja, kau tahu?" jerit Naruto frustasi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang begitu tidak sopan, nyelonong tanpa permisi dan memutuskan percakapannya dengan Bee!

"Terserah, sekarang minggir! Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari kau!" suara berat khas pria dewasa menjawab kemarahan si _Blonde_, tanpa perlu bergerak, kini tubuhnya telah berada di luar box telepon. Ia sungguh tidak percaya! Kurang ajar sekali pria brengsek ini!

"HOIII!"

Tangannya menggedor-gedor, permukaan pintu box telepon yang sudah bobrok itu, entah kenapa, pria pucat itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menelpon dengan santai. Mengesalkan, pikir Naruto, ia menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang pirang berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari, lalu sambil berkacak pinggang ia memutuskan untuk menunggu pria pucat itu selesai.

Sepintas lewat, ia mendengar percakapan si pria pucat.

"_Itachi! Kau! –Aku tidak-!"_

"_Itu bukan rumahku lagi!"_

"_KUSO!"_

"_-!"_

Bukan percakapan yang menyenangkan. Well, ia tidak terlalu peduli! Yang pasti pria ini sudah mencari masalah dengannya!

GRAK!

Gagang telepon itu mungkin retak di beberapa bagian, setelah si pria membantingnya keras-keras. Air mukanya keruh, namun tidak menyurutkan keinginan Naruto untuk meledakkan kemarahan. Namun setelah keluar dari box telepon, pria pucat itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya dan malah melengos saja,

"Hei kau!"

Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan teriakan si _Blonde._

"HEI! PRIA PUCAT!"

Lebar langkah yang berbeda membuat ia dan pria pucat itu, berjarak cukup jauh, namun Naruto mempercepat gerakannya, sampai ia bisa memblokir jalan si pria pucat, "Hah, Hah, hah!" nafasnya tersengal,

Alis hitam pria itu sedikit bergerak, namun air mukanya sudah tenang, atau bisa dikatakan sama sekali tidak berekspresi, "K-kau! Kau sudah nutup teleponku, apa kau tahu Bee itu susah sekali dihubungi! Aku sudah 2minggu ini nganggur, uang makan aja sudah nggak ada! Aku bahkan belum mandi hari ini!"

"AAAHHH! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana! Dan-dan kau! Beraninya pergi begitu aja tanpa meminta maaf! Aku tidak sempat mendengar dimana alamat waralaba Sha-shari-sharingan tadi itu! Memangnya kau mau memberikan aku pekerjaan, hah?"

Masih terengah-engah, tangan mengepal dan muka yang kemerahan, ia benar-benar sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya, namun si pria sama sekali tidak bergerak dan malah terlihat bosan. "Sudah selesai?"

"Huh?"

Lalu pria pucat itu membuka dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan secarik kartu nama hitam berkilat, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan meletakkan barang-baran itu di atas permukaan tangan.

"Gunakan uang ini untuk mandi dan pergilah ke alamat di kartu nama itu, aku yakin kau pasti dapat pekerjaan di sana."

Mata birunya kosong menatap tangannya, sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata, pria itu sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Heh?"

**KNOW YOUR ENEMY**

Jumlah uang itu 2000 yen, cukup untuk mandi dan makan selama 2hari. Menatap langit-langit pemandian umum yang berkabut, ia bingung, harus marah atau berterima kasih pada pria itu. Lalu kartu nama itu, secarik kertas mahal yang berwarna hitam, tintanya bahkan berkilap, tertulis nama Uchiha Itachi, CEO, Waralaba Sharingan, dan ada tulisan kecil sebuah alamat perusahaan itu.

Tapi itu kan alamat kantor pusat, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kartu nama itu? Apa ia harus datang? Lalu apa yang kartu nama itu bisa lakukan? Aagh... benar-benar hari yang aneh...

"UMMPH!"

Menenggelamkan diri ke dalam air panas itu memang cukup membantu saat pikiran sedang kusut, tak lama Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan muka kemerahan, "Buuhaa!"

Lagi pula, kenapa pria itu memberikannya uang? Apa itu tanda minta maaf atau kasihan? Keduanya bahkan tidak saling mengenal, sungguh aneh, dari penampilan pria pucat itu, ia tidak terlihat kaya atau necis, "Ugh..."

Bahkan dari jaket hitam yang dikenakannya, terlihat kaus penuh oli dan tercium bau keringat, jadi kenapa, ia mau repot-repot mengeluarkan uang untuk orang asing, yang bahkan sudah membentak-bentaknya?

_Aaaah, aku jadi merasa bersalah..._

Dengan pipi yang masih merah, ia berjalan keluar dari bak pemandian yang benar-benar besar itu, lalu membasuh badan dengan air yang agak dingin di sudut lain ruangan. Air dari keran yang menempel di dinding keramik, terasa begitu dingin ketika menyentuh kulit yang dari berendam dalam air panas.

Tetesan air masih mengalir dari ujung-ujung rambut pirangnya, saat ia keluar dari pemandian air panas. Menatap langit malam di atas kepala, menyandungkan lagu 'When You Believe', sementara tangannya menyentuh udara, bagai memainkan piano tanpa wujud.

_Aku akan berterima kasih pada pria pucat itu, kalo bertemu sekali lagi... Yah, aku masih kesal karena dia nggak minta maaf, tapi udahlah..._

**KNOW YOUR ENEMY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF Battle-1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih mau lanjut?**


End file.
